We Don't Talk About His Family
by TheNightOfTheLlamas
Summary: Haruka Nanase doesn't say much. He is a quiet child who seemed to live in his own little world until he met a boy named Makoto. Makoto was happy and sweet and cared for Haruka deeply. As the years past it seems the memories from Haru's childhood will affected him in more ways than he could have imagined and only the one he cares for can help.
1. Chapter 1

Haruka Nanase was a quite boy. He never was one to express himself. All he did was stand there in the background with a bored expression playing across his features at all times. This was just how Haruka was. No one questioned it, mostly because no one talked to him to so it couldn't be questioned.

The bell rang signaling the start of school. The room filled in with children but Haruka was already sitting in the back. His eyes looked out the window that was beside him. He watched the clouds slowly move across the sky.

"Hello, class, I am your new teacher Mr. Sato. Please take your seats and then I will do roll call." Haruka looked over at the teacher as he made his to his large desk in the front of the room. He picked up a clipboard and began to read each of the names. Haruka's eyes glanced at each fellow student as they raised their hand and announced that they were indeed here. "Ms. Haruka Nanase?" Mr. Sato's eyes scanned the room.

"Here." Haruka pulled his arm up slightly so the back of his hand met with his shoulder. The teacher nodded his head and continued taking roll.

"Psst, hey," a boy whispered. "Nanase. Haruka Nanase."

"What?" Haruka turned and blinked his at the boy to the right of him. His face blank.

"You aren't a girl. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to." Haruka looked away from the boy and back at the teacher.

"But you aren't a girl," the child pressed.

"Mr. Sato knows that now." Haruka kept his eyes forward. The child by him dropped the subject, much to Haruka's excitement.

"Ms. Makoto Tachibana," Mr. Sato glanced around the room.

"I'm here." The boy by Haruka raised his hand in the air, a smile graced his face. "And I'm a boy."

"Yes, I can see that. I won't make the mistake again."

"It's that easy," Makoto said to Haruka when the teacher moved on.

"It was pointless."

Makoto didn't talk to Haruka the rest of the class. He spent his time trying his hardest to pay attention while Haruka stared out the window. When the bell rang for recess Haruka stayed seated as he waited for everyone to leave. One individual stayed.

"Do you want to play with me at recess?" Makoto asked as he stood in front of Haruka's desk.

"No."

"Oh come on. Please? Do you have someone else to play with?"

"No."

"Then play with me. Pretty please?" Makoto's green eyes pleaded.

"Fine." Haruka pulled himself out of his seat and glanced at Makoto. "I won't be much fun."

"I bet you will be lots of fun. Come on." Makoto reached forward and grabbed ahold of Haruka's hand to pull him out of the room. "We will do so many fun things together."

* * *

"Haruka!" Makoto ran over to his black haired friend who sat under a large tree behind the playground.

"Don't call me Haruka. I hate my name." Haruka's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. His hand rested on top of his feet.

"What would I call you then? Why do you hate your name?" Makoto sat down beside Haruka. His legs stretched out in front of him and his hands on the ground on each side of him.

"It's a girl's name."

"So is mine. I love my name."

"I hate my name."

"Okay. I'll call you... Haru. You can't be mad at Haru." Makoto looked at Haruka's face to try and read his expression.

"I guess... you're right." Haru's head sank down slowly till all you could see was his eyes over his knees. There was a smile that tugged at his lips.

"Okay, Haru. We should play after school today. We have never played together after school." Makoto pouted and then laughed. "Can we, please?"

"Only if we go to your house." Haru glanced at Makoto.

"Of course we can. We'll have to stop by your house to make sure it's okay." Makoto's grin grew.

"Okay."

The rest of the school day passed quickly. The bell rang to let the children home leaving Haru and Makoto walking side by side towards the Nanase house.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Makoto yelled as they walked. Haru just nodded his head. "I wonder what your parents are like."

"You can't meet them right now," Haru stated.

"Why?"

"You just can't. You also have to wait outside. Okay?"

"Okay. Maybe I can meet them some other day." Makoto smiled at Haru. Haru just gave a simple nod of his head as they walked. When the reached the large house that Haru lived in Makoto waited outside as patiently as he could as Haru went in to talk to his parents. Soon the boy emerged outside again and the two left for Makoto's home.

"Makoto! Where have you been? Oh, and who's your friend?" A woman with long dark olive green hair and green eyes asked when the two boys entered.

"Oh. This is Haru. He's been my friend since the start of school. Isn't that such a long time, Mommy?" Makoto slipped off his shoes and ran to his mother's open arms.

"Yes, that means you guys have been friends for about a month. That is a long time." She smiled at her son before turned her gaze to Haru.

"Hello, Haru I am Mrs. Tachibana." The woman let go her son and held her hand out towards Haru. The boy slipped off his shoes and took a step forward to shake the kind woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Haru is really quiet," Makoto explains.

"Well that isn't a bad thing. It's nice to have someone quiet once in a while. Unlike you." Mrs. Tachibana reached out and pinched Makoto's cheek, making the young boy laugh. "Would you like to help me make dinner, Haru? Mr. Tachibana should be home soon and tonight we are having mackerel."

Haru nodded his head and followed Makoto and his mother into the house. Mrs. Tachibana showed Haru how to she cooks the fish and then helped the two boys make a salad. Haru smiled slightly up at Mrs. Tachibana as she started setting the table.

"This was fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed cooking with you."

Mr. Tachibana arrived home and greeted Haru. Everyone seemed so kind and loveling. They all sat around the table and make small talk as they ate their food.

"This is so good!" Haru stuffed another bite of the fish into his mouth.

"Have you never had mackerel before?" Mr. Tachibana asked.

"No," Haru said with his mouth full. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "My mom doesn't make food at home. I just eat whatever she brings home. It's never this good."

"I see. You can eat dinner with us any time you would like," Mrs. Tachibana told him. Haru nods before taking another huge bite of dinner.

"Does that mean Haru will be spending more time here?" Makoto beamed. "I'm so happy."

Haru stayed after dinner and helped the family clean up and spend hours with Makoto and his parents. He enjoyed the light feeling in the room. There was smiles on everyone's faces and it was so happy Haru felt like he could join them. He didn't. He just stayed and listened to them talk and responded whenever they asked him a question. Haru enjoyed it. He never wanted to leave.

Sadly, everything good had to come to an end and Haru had to leave. Mrs. Tachibana and Makoto walked Haru home. He attempted to chat with them but didn't say much the whole walk. He ran ahead of them when his house was in sight and told them they could leave.

Haru pulled the door open slowly and glanced inside once he arrived. No one seemed to be there. He sighed and walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do you think you are?! Did you really think that you could just sneak away and not come home at all after school?!" Haru's mother placed a hand on her hip and she sneered at the boy.

"I did come home. You just weren't there."

"Don't you sass me, Haruka! I can't believe you are being such a brat! You better thank whatever is up there that your father is asleep right now because he is furious!" Haru's mother walked behind the boy and placed her hand on his back and gave him a rough shove. "Go to your room right now."

Haru didn't argue. If he did things would surely get worse. He was just somewhat grateful that his mother was paying attention to him. Usually his parents spend all day working just to come home later to bring Haru whatever the leftovers they had that night for dinner. If he was out all night then they would get upset with him and treat him poorly. In Haru's young mind he took their screams and rough treatment as some form of care. He didn't enjoy the way they treated him but at least they cared.

"I wish we were like Makoto's family," Haru stated to nothing as he walked into his bedroom. He climbed into his bed and snuggled up to the sheets. "You won't yell at me for talking, will you mister blanket?" The blanket didn't reply. "That's why I like you." Haru squoze his eyes shut and tried his best to fall asleep. After many attempts he finally did.

The next morning the boy awoke to the sound of yelling outside of his room. He slipt out of bed and tiptoed to the door. He opened it to see his mother yelling into her cell phone while she waved her hand at his father in a 'give me' motion. Her chin length black hair shook when she screamed. Haru's father walked up the his mother and placed a purse in her hand. She kissed him on the cheek before she ran out of the house.

"Daddy, can we go outside today?"

"Shut up, Haruka, I'm busy." The man didn't even glance at his son as he fixed the tie around his neck.

"But, Daddy, we-"

"Are you talking back to me? Shouldn't you be at school?" Haru's father's blue eyes finally looked at down at the child. They were squinted in anger.

"It's Saturday."

"Don't talk back to me."

"Yes, Daddy." Haru looked down at his feet. "Can I go play with my friend?"

"You got yourself a friend? How did you manage that?"

"I don't know."

"I don't care what you do, Haruka. I have places to be. If I keep talking to you I'm going to be late and get fired and then none of us will have food. Do you want to do that to us, Haruka?"

"No, Daddy."

"Then you better stop talking." Haru's father slips on his coat jacket as he walks towards the door. "Go to whatever friend's house you want. The guy must be a strange if he is willing to spend time with a kid like you." He grabs his shoes and walks out the door.

"Did you hear that Mister Blanket?" Haru looked at his bed. "Daddy said I could go to Makoto's house!" The boy grinned and looked down at his clothes, which were the same thing that he had on yesterday. "I better change before I go see Makoto. I hope I remember where he lives it would be silly if I got lost. Don't you think Mister Blanket?" Haru nodded. "Me too."

Haru changed his clothes and ran out the door. He held his arms out wide like an airplane as he ran down the rows of steps. When a woman chuckled lightly at the sight of him the boy put his arms back to his sides. "They think I'm dumb," Haru said to himself and pouted. "I don't wanna be dumb." The boy walked calmly towards Makoto's home. He would stop every now and then to look at the ocean and the birds. "You guys don't laugh at me. I like you," he would say before he continued.

Makoto was seated outside as he ate a popsicle when he saw Haru. His eyes shot up and he jumped up from his sitting position. "What are you doing here, Haru?"

"Daddy said I could."

"They didn't bring you here?"

"No."

"Well at least I have someone to play with. Do you want a popsicle?" Makoto ran to Haru and grab ahold of his wrist to drag him inside.

"Yes."

"Okay. Mommy will be glad to see you. She likes you." Makoto looked back at Haru with a smile on his face.

"She does?" Haru's face tilted to the side but his emotions still could not be read.

"Yep." Makoto nodded as he pushed open the door and announced that Haru had come over to spend the day with them. "Maybe if your parents would let us we could have a sleepover sometime."

"What's that?"

"It's where you sleep at my house and you don't go home for a whole day." Makoto dragged Haru into his kitchen and waits for his mother to fish Haru out a popsicle.

"I don't have to go home?"

"Not till the next day." Makoto hands Haru the treat. Haru reaches forward and took the popsicle out of Makoto's hand.

"I want to do that."

"We'll have to sometime. Mommy would be okay with it. We could let you share a room with me. It would be so much fun."

"Yes." Haru nodded. "So much fun."

Haru and Makoto spent the day playing games and eating treats. Makoto showed Haru around his neighborhood with Mrs. Tachibana. Haru really enjoyed looking at all the things around him and having a friend to enjoy it with him. Haru never thought that he could have fun like this. His parents always told him that he wasn't good for anything but sitting around. Mrs. Tachibana told him that he was a great chef who was going to be something going places some day. Haru liked this mother better than his own.

When they finished walking around the neighborhood Mr. Tachibana told the kids stories about his day at work and even went to push them on a swing set that was set up in the backyard. Haru liked this father better than his own.

When it was time for dinner they all came inside and washed their hands. Haru asked if they could have mackerel again. Mrs. Tachibana asked the rest of the family if that was alright with them so they cooked the fish again that night. This time it was as an ingredient to a larger dish. The family all made the dinner together and ate it together while talking about their day. Haru liked this family better than his own.

When it was time for Haru to leave he didn't want to go. He asked if he could have a sleepover but Mrs. Tachibana said that it would have to wait till another night. It broke Haru's heart. He walked home with Mr. Tachibana and Makoto. The whole way Makoto told Haru about this fisherman he met the other day who was really nice to him. Haru listened quietly the whole time, not once did he interrupt him.

Haru once again ran home when his house was insight and opened the door. This time, however, he was met with silence. His parents didn't even stay awake to see if he had made it home. Haru didn't mind. He knew his parents were busy. They couldn't stay up every night to make sure he got home and get angry if he wasn't there when they wanted him to be.

The boy ran to his room and changed into his pajamas before jumping onto his bed. "Mister Blanket, I had so much fun today. I feel like I could talk for a long long time. I won't because you might yell at me like Mommy and Daddy do. I like that Makoto's Mommy and Daddy does not yell at him for talking a lot. They don't yell at me for talking too. I don't want to talk too much around them though. They might get mad at me. Today was fun though. I wanna have a sleepover with Makoto. That way Mommy and Daddy won't yell at me when I get home. I'm sorry Mister Blanket. You're probably mad at me for talking so much. I'll go to sleep now. I love you Mister Blanket." Haru hugged the dark purple blanket close to his chest as he fell asleep with dreams of the future he could have being friends with a boy like Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto had asked Haru to join a swim team. Haru at first said no. He didn't want anything to do with it. There was people there and his parents wouldn't take him but when he found out Makoto didn't want to do it without him it made Haru change his mind. He had to go for Makoto. If this was what he wanted then Haru would do it.

It was the start of June and the warm breeze blew around the two boys as they made their way up to the public swimming pool. Makoto pushed open the front doors and dragged Haru inside. Mrs. Tachibana followed a few feet behind them. Makoto bounced slightly in excitement. Mrs. Tachibana walked to the front desk and started to converse with the man behind the desk. He was a young man with blonde hair that parted on the side of his head. The smaller half of the part was shaved and he had a small goatee on his chin. Makoto hid behind his mother until the man behind desk walked over to take them to swimming pool.

"I am your couch Goro Sasabe. Class is about to start so just give me a moment to see if anyone else is showing up before we begin." The coach left the room leaving the boys alone. Haru walked up towards the swimming pool and dipped his finger in it. He ran his hand over the top of the water and watched how it rippled.

"Are you enjoying the water, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Haru stuck his hand in the water and watched the liquid move in between his fingers. "I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you did too." Makoto sat down by Haru and dipped his feet into the pool. Haru watched the water splash up against the Makoto's ankles. It was so peaceful to him. It went with the flow. It moved and splashed in the most graceful way. Haru wanted to stay and run his fingers through the water in the pool forever. He could have easily stayed here for hours on end just watching the water move. He found joy in simple things such as that.

"Who are these people?!" A voice yelled across the swimming area. Haru glanced up to see a small boy with wide blonde hair. His pink eyes shined as he ran over to Haru and Makoto.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana and this is Haruka Nanase." Makoto pointed at himself and Haru to match them with their names.

"You both have girly names! I do too! My name is Nagisa Hazuki! It's nice to meet you Makoto and Haruka." The boy closed his eyes shut and smiled wildly.

"Don't call me Haruka." Haru looked back at the water with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry. That's just what Makoto called you."

"I call him Haru," Makoto explained.

"Oh sorry, Haru. I just want to be your friend!" Nagisa hugged Haru, making the boy freeze.

"Okay."

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Makoto shouts in joy as he joins the hug. "Our friendship just got bigger."

"This will be so much fun! I love having friends and now I'll have some in swim class. On the first day too! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell my parents about this when I get home."

"Me too." Makoto smiled at Nagisa.

Haru, on the other hand, could easily wait to tell his parents. He probably wasn't even going to tell them anyway.

The day was spent learning the basics of swimming. Makoto and Nagisa has struggles at first but Haru caught on rather quickly. The coach said Haru was 'gifted'. The boy shook his head and kept practicing. He enjoyed the feeling of the water surrounding him, swallowing him whole. He was no longer apart of the world that looked down on him. He was apart of the water.

Haru learned that day that he loves water.

The class ended with Haru standing still as Nagisa tackle-hugged him. He grinned and wished the two boys a safe trip home. It wasn't the trip home Nagisa needed to be worried about. It was what happen at home that should have raised concern.

* * *

Haru looked at his mother who was sitting on the couch looking over some paper work. He had to do this. He had to know why his family was the way it was. He has been friends with Makoto for months and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that their families were so different. He had to do this now. He tried to tell his parents earlier about Nagisa and how he really liked swimming with Makoto but they wouldn't listen. They never listened. All they did was ignore him and he wanted to know why they did but Makoto's parents didn't. Was their something wrong with Haru's parents or was their something wrong with the small boy himself?

"Mommy?" Haru peered over the couch.

"Go away, Haruka." The woman didn't even look up.

"But, Mommy."

"I'm not up for discussion right now."

"Mommy..." Haru pressed. He couldn't stop now. He had to know.

"Haruka, go away." Mrs. Nanase whipped her head towards Haru. Her black hair hitting her cheeks. "I don't have time for you."

"Why aren't you like Makoto's family?!" Haru cried out. He covered his mouth with his hands knowing that he was just going to make his mother angry.

"What?" Haru's mother placed down her papers and stood from the couch. "Are you saying that you don't like your parents?"

"You guys never talk to me and you guys never-" Haru began.

"Shut up, Haruka!" Mrs. Nanase yells while walking around the couch to her son. "You have said enough you ungrateful brat."

"See!" Haru points at his mother. "You call me Haruka. I hate Haruka. Why don't you be more like Makoto's parents- ow!" Haru cupped his burning cheek and looked up at his mother. His eyes filled with tears that were seconds away from spilling over.

"I have never heard such awful words from your mouth. It might just be better if you never spoke at all, _Haruka._ "

"That's a girl's name!" Another slap made it's way onto Haru. This time Mrs. Nanase hit his temple.

"Maybe I wanted a girl. Did you ever think of that? Go to your room, Haruka. If you keep insulting my parenting skills I will get your father." Haru's eyes dropped to the floor when those words left his mother's mouth. It was him that was at fault. He was a boy when all his parents had wanted was a girl. He wasn't what they wanted. He made them unhappy. Haru made his parents unhappy, just like they made him unhappy. This house just never had an ounce of happiness in it. That's what Haru wants right now. Happiness.

"I'm having a sleepover at Makoto's house!" Haru ran from the house without waiting for his mother's reply. He held his pounding head as his bare feet slapped against the cement on the way to Makoto's home. When he arrived at the house he began to bang on the door.

"Haru?" Mrs. Tachibana asked when she opened the door.

"Can I have a sleepover tonight?!" Haru cried while tears streamed down his face.

"What happened to you? Please come in." Mrs. Tachibana pulled the boy into the home while closing the door behind him. Once securely in the room she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Haru. Haru rested his head on her chest while he cried and she stroked his hair.

"Is Haru okay?" A quiet voice asked from farther in the house.

"Yes, Makoto, can you go find an extra pair of pajamas for Haru to wear tonight. He is having a sleepover."

"Yes okay!" Makoto ran from the room.

"It's okay darling," Mrs. Tachibana whispered to Haru as he sobbed. "Whatever happened won't happen while you are here."

 **.**

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked Haru that night when they were laying in bed.

"Yes." Haru looked away.

"You liar." Makoto moved to sit in front of Haru. "I'm your friend. You can tell me when you are sad. I'll make you unsad."

"You will?" Haru looked up at Makoto. He could trust him. Right?

"Yep." Makoto smiled slightly.

"I am sad." Haru looked down at the green blanket. That was when he felt a pair of hands grab ahold of his shoulder, pulling him forward. Makoto let go of Haru's shoulders and wrapped his arms around them instead. Haru's chin rested on Makoto's shoulder.

"Mommy gives me hugs when I'm sad," Makoto explained. "So I'm giving you one."

"Oh." Haru slowly pulled his arms up to hug his friend back. He liked this. He liked hugging his friend. "Makoto?"

"Yes?"

"Would you get mad if I talked?"

"No. I would love it if you talked more. I bet you have such cool things to say."

"Oh. Okay." Silence filled the room for a few moments before the black haired boy spoke again. "Uh, Makoto?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Haru. I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"Promise?" Haru closed his eyes as he enjoyed the comfort from his friend. Makoto's arms tightened around Haru.

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Haru, do you need help getting out of the pool?" Makoto held out his hand which Haru grasped. Makoto pulled Haru out of the water with a smile on his face. "You are really good at swimming, Haru."

"I'm glad we started swimming."

"Yep. It's been a year since we started. Who knew we would love it as much as we do? I mean you really like swimming. It makes me so happy." Haru opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Guys look!" Nagisa pointed at the pool. "A new person joined the team." Haru looked the the lane beside the one he had just come from. The water shifted from the movement of the person swimming though it. A hand grabbed ahold of the side of the pool and pulled the kid out of the water. A mop of maroon hair stood in front of Hau.

"Hi! I'm Rin Matsuoka." The kid flashed a smile, showing off a few pointed teeth.

"What's up with your mouth?" Haru's expression looked bored.

"I'm part shark! That's why I can swim so fast." The boy opened his mouth and then slammed it shut as if he was biting the air.

"Okay." Haru turned and jumped back into the pool. He started to swim a few laps.

"That was Haruka but we call him Haru," said Makoto. "I'm Makoto and this is Nagisa." He pointed to the blonde who was grinning ear from ear. "Haru doesn't talk much. He doesn't like making friends either."

"Well, I'm going to be his friend. I'm going to be your friend too." Rin smiled which showed his few shark like teeth. He suck out his hand which Makoto grabbed and shook.

"That would be fun. I would love for you to be our friend."

"Cool!" Rin smiled before climbing back into the pool to continue to swim. The boys finished their swimming practice a few hours later and waited for their parents to come pick them up. Haru sat to the right of Makoto. They sat so close that their arms were pressed together. Nagisa sat to the left of Makoto, but not nearly as close. Rin sat a few seats over from Haru. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Rin?" Nagisa asked while leaning forward to get a look at the boy.

"Well, I'm not close friends with you guys yet. One day I'll be able to sit with the rest of you. I know it! We will all be the best of friends and swim together like a real swim team!" Rin grinned and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, making his hair bounce.

"I can't wait till that day happens!" Nagisa yelled while smiling. He looked at Haru and Makoto. "Are you excited for that day too, guys?"

"Of course I am," Makoto said while Haru just looked down at his hands. "I bet Haru is excited too. He just doesn't want to say it."

"Rin, you'll be our friend within no time! Are you excited or what?" Nagisa turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Oh course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

 **.**

When Haru got home from practice that day he laid across the floor of his living room. He wasn't allowed to go to Makoto's house today. He had said something that made Mrs. Nanase upset again. She had yelled at him to stop talking and then sent him to his room without dinner. Haru didn't like going without dinner. He stared up at the ceiling of the house wishing he was somewhere else. He wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere that made him feel free and not caged like the place he was in now. Haru pushed himself up and headed for the door.

"Mommy and Daddy will be gone for a long time. I'll just leave for a little bit. Keep the house safe. Okay, Mr. Blanket?" With that Haru slammed the door behind him.

Makoto was happy to see Haru. He didn't have a clue that the boy shouldn't be there. The two talked and took a trip to the beach with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. Makoto told Haru about how he was going to have some a new sibling. Haru didn't quite understand so Makoto had to explain that in about nine months his mother would go to the hospital and come home with a baby that would be Makoto's brother or sister. Haru found this all very fascinating.

"I can't wait to be a big brother," Makoto said as the two boys played in the sand.

"Can I be a big brother too?" Haru asked while tracing his name into the sand.

"Sure. You can be their big brother too." Makoto smiled and stood up. "Haru we should go over there and look for seashells." Makoto pointed to an area where the ocean surrounded a bunch of large rocks. "I bet we could find some way cool things over there."

"Okay." Makoto grabbed ahold of Haru's hand and pulled him towards the rocks. The two boys slipped in between the rocks and started to look for seashells.

"This is really fun." Makoto held a shell up to Haru. "Look at this one." It was a simple brown shell but Haru nodded and gave Makoto a small thumbs up. "You know, Haru, I really like playing with you." Makoto went back to looking for seashells.

"I like playing with you too."

"I love you, Haru."

"What?" Haru's head whipped toward his friend.

"My mommy says she loves me all the time. She told me the other day that you say I love you to someone you like for an awful lot. You have to really like and care about them. That's what I am telling you that I love you."

"Oh." Haru looked down at his feet that were covered in water. "No one has ever told me that they love me before."

"No one? Well, I'm telling you now." Makoto smiled and then knelt down to look for shells.

"Makoto," Haru whispers, "I love you too."

 **.**

Haru loved silence. He loved walking into his house to see the lights off and everyone asleep. He wouldn't get in trouble if that was the case. Haru knew that he had stayed out too late. If anyone was up when he walked into his home he would be in major trouble. He would have broken the rules that his parents had placed for him. They would be upset. The worst part was, Haru believed that he might just deserve it.

"Haruka Nanase. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a few screws loose or something?" Hands balled up in fists when Haru stepped into his house.

"I don't know." Haru looked at his feet.

"Are you really going to talk to me at a time like this?" The foot tapped on the ground.

"Sorry." Haru's voice was barely audible.

"You better be sorry. You worthless child. Come here now, Haruka."The anger in their voice seemed to fill the room with tension.

"I don't wanna." Haru's voice shook.

"Are you disobeying me again?" Eyes narrowed. "Don't be stupid. Come here."

"Okay." Haru's feet carried him to his parent. A slap came across his face.

"You are so lucky you are in swimming."

"Why?" Haru's head tilted to the side.

"Because you have to take your shirt off, idiot."

"So?"

"When did I raise such a dumbass." A hand tangled itself into Haru's hair and pulled upward till Haru was on his tiptoes. "Why are you so disobedient?" A hiss rung from Mr. Nanase's mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Haru cried.

"You dare leave this house when we told you not to. You don't even deserve to live here."

"I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down Haru's face.

"I don't want to see your face for the next week. You got that?" Mr. Nanase's face was inches from Haru's. The boy nodded and whimpered. "Good. If I do happen to catch a glimpse of your pathetic face, you will regret it." The hand in Haru's hair tightened as Mr. Nanase straightened up. He walked toward Haru's room and dragged the black haired boy all the way.

"Daddy, let go! Please!" Haru cried while holding onto his head.

"Fine but you have better learned your lesson." Mr. Nanase pushed open Haru's bedroom door and threw the boy inside. "Don't come out until we are gone." With that the door was slammed shut.

Waterworks is the only word that could be used to describe what was going on in that room that night. Even after Haru's body wouldn't produce any more tears he sobbed anyway. Dry cries of pain as he rubbed his hands over his tear stained face. "Nobody loves me. Daddy doesn't love me. Mommy doesn't love me. No one loves me. No one cares about me. No one does." Haru looked at his bed. His eyes landed on his blanket. "What Mr. Blanket? Oh, yeah. Makoto loves me. He cares about me." The boy released a weak smile. "That's all that matters."

Haru climbed into bed after hours of crying and snuggled into his sheet. Somehow just the thought of his best friend loving him made the tears stop and the sleep start.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haru, you are such a fast swimmer! One day I'll be better than you though." Rin grinned as he joined the group of children eating lunch. He was to the side of Haru and pulled his meal out from his backpack. "I know I will."

Haru nodded while turning to look at Makoto who was sitting to the right of him. Makoto smiled and pulled out two homemade lunches from his backpack. He handed one to Haru.

"Why does Mako have your lunch?" Nagisa asked while taking a bite from his own meal.

"Haru has been staying at my house for the week so my mom made us both lunches today," Makoto explained. He turned to Haru before giving a sad smile. "My mom says that we are out of mackerel so she made tuna instead. Sorry."

"It's alright." Haru pulled the meal close to his face and brought his knees up to his chest. He rested the lunch box on top of his knees.

"I wanna spend the week with Mako and Haru!" Nagisa whined while falling backwards onto the grass. The shade of the cherry blossom tree covered the boys.

"That would be fun," Rin agreed. "I don't think I have ever been to Makoto's or Haru's house. I wonder what Haru's house is like." Rin tapped his chin while grinning.

"No." Haru's eyes got wide as he stared down at the food in front of him.

"Why not?" Nagisa asked while sitting up to look at Haru.

"Haru doesn't let anyone at his house. I haven't even been there." Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "If he doesn't want me there I just won't go."

"My parents might be going on a trip. You can come then." Haru looked over at Makoto.

"I want to meet your parents."

"No you don't."

"I wanna meet Haru's parents!" Nagisa exclaimed. "But I also wanna see Haru's house. When your parents leave can we go to your house Haru?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me," Rin said. "Time to eat!"

 **.**

Practice ended later that day leaving Haru and Makoto to walk home. The two boys stood side by side as they walked towards Haru's house.

"I'm really sad that our week of fun has come to an end," Makoto said.

"Me too."

"Hopefully we can do it again sometime and you wont have a really bad headache the first few nights." Makoto looked at Haru. "I'm glad it's not hurting anymore."

"Me too."

The walk went on with Haru silent as Makoto talked almost non stop. Haru didn't mind this. If Makoto was talking that meant that Haru didn't have to. If Haru didn't talk then he couldn't say something to make someone angry. He liked it this way. When they came to the large amount of stairs that lead to Haru's house Makoto rubbed his arm and glanced up at Haru who had already started his way up the stairs.

"Why can't I come to your house?"

"Because." Haru stopped walking and refused to look at Makoto.

"I can't even walk you to the door. I wanna walk you to the door."

"You can't."

"I know I can't I just want to know why. Is everything okay, Haru?" Makoto stopped rubbing his arm and looked up at Haru. Concern filled his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Mom was talking about how some people don't have nice parents. Are your parents not nice?"

"You can't come over."

"Haru, I wanna help!" Makoto ran in front of Haru and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. Haru looked away from Makoto. "I want to make sure you are okay. Are you okay?"

"Do you really want to know?" Haru turned his head to face Makoto.

"Yes."

"Okay. You can come home with me but you can't stay long."

"Alright." Makoto looped his arms with Haru. "We will do this _together_."

"Yes." Haru nodded. "Together."

When Haru entered his house he left the door open for Makoto. The boy closed the door behind him once he entered but didn't move from there. This house didn't feel quite right. Makoto could tell right away that something was off.

"Are they not home?" Haru asked himself.

"Nope. We're home," Mrs. Nanase called from the couch. "Has it been a week already? I was hoping you would never come home."

"Mommy, I brought a friend." Haru walked into the house more. "He's really nice. He makes me laugh." Haru had never laughed at anything Makoto had said but he had come close a few times.

"You? Laugh? Your laugh probably makes others cry it is so horrid. Why is your friend even here? I'm surprised he hasn't left you yet."

"Mommy, he's right there." Haru looked down at his feet.

"It's your fault for bringing that boy into this house." Mrs. Nanase looked over at the wide eyed Makoto. "If I was you, kid, I would run and hide. Haruka is a bitch and you don't want him in your life."

"Mommy, don't say that." Tears formed in the corner of Haru's eyes.

"Don't say the truth? You really are a brat." Mrs. Nanase looked away from the two kids in her way of saying the conversation is over. Haru grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him out of the house. Makoto was silent the whole time.

"I'm sorry you saw that." Haru looked at the ground.

"Haru?" Makoto asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to run away. I'm your friend." Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru. It was that moment that Haru lost it. Tears fell and sobs ripped their way out of his mouth. He hugged Makoto tightly as he cried. Makoto rubbed his back the whole time and told him it would be alright. "I'm here for you, Haru. I promise. I'm not scared of your family. I will stay with you."

 **.**

For years after Makoto would come over to Haru's whether or not his parents were home. If they happened to be there the two boys would sit in Haru's bedroom until his parents went to sleep or one of Makoto's parents came to pick him up. Rin and Nagisa were only allowed in Haru's house a select few times when Haru was certain his parents were gone. Makoto was the only one who ever met Haru's parents and even through all the mistreatment Haru got from them, Makoto never left his side. Not once.


	6. Chapter 6

Only one person noticed that Haru has never said "I'm home" when entering his house. He just enters with a look of disinterest as he throws his backpack on the couch. The sound of the weighted fabric hitting against the couch would ring through the soundless house. Haru's parents have climbed up the corporal latter over the years and are constantly on trips. Haru doesn't mind. When he was home alone he would either soak in the tub or doodle in his sketch books. It was nice that he didn't have to deal with the screaming and abuse anymore but at the same time, it wasn't. Once Haru was at the age of fifteen and his parents started going on trips he would experience a different kind of abuse. He felt neglected. Through the many months his parents were gone he didn't get a single call, text, or letter. The only reason he knew his parents were alive was because money would appear in a bank account so Haru could buy food. He may of enjoyed the silence at first but after two years of rarely seeing his parents -and when he did the experience wasn't pretty- grew old. At least he could go anywhere in his house without getting yelled at.

Haru sighed as he turned on the tap in his tub. The warm water filling the bathtub and Haru stripped from his clothes. The sound of the water pouring from the facet to beat against the bottom of the tub was calming. Homework could wait, Haru needed to bathe.

Haru was never one to keep track of time when submerged in water. His nose would barely be above the surface of the liquid so he could breathe. His knees poked out from the top of the bath water. His eyes glued to the small dolphin floating in tub, enjoying the bath with him. Haru would stay in the tub forever but alas, humans do not have the ability to do that. Haru pulled himself out of the tub when his stomach rumbled in demand for food. Haru began to dry himself off while glancing down at his phone which had received a text message while he was soaking. The message was from Makoto asking if they could study together. Even though the message was sent over an hour ago Haru texted a reply to tell Makoto he could come over if he wanted.

Haru was heating up his skillet to cook dinner when a knock came at the front door. Haru turned down the heat and slipped off his apron before heading to answer it. Makoto stood in front of him with a gentle smile gracing his face. A strap from his bag hung over one shoulder and Makoto's hand gripped it tightly. Though the boy towered over Haru he didn't ever come off as threatening. It was as if Makoto wasn't programmed to be anything but kindhearted.

"Haru, are you just wearing your swimsuit again? You're going to get sick." Makoto's voice was slightly exasperated because this conversation happens almost every time Makoto comes over.

"I like wearing it." Haru turned to head back toward the kitchen.

"I know but it's not good for you." Makoto followed Haru into the house. "You are even cooking like that."

"I have an apron." As if to prove his point Haru picked up his apron and held it out for Makoto to see before he put it on.

"Oh, Haru." Makoto shook his head while chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?"

Haru stayed silent.

"So have you done today's assignment?" Makoto asked while he leant against the counter beside Haru.

Haru just placed a slice of mackerel on the skillet and looked up at Makoto.

"I guessed as much and I'm not too hungry but I won't stop you from cooking some for me." Makoto smiled at Haru as the black haired teen placed another slice of mackerel on the skillet. "Should we start the homework after you finish cooking? Mom said I could stay the night here so we have time."

Haru nodded while watching the fish carefully. He didn't want to let it burn. Perfectly good mackerel going to waste seemed like such a shame.

"This homework is getting a lot harder. It will probably take a lot longer to do it than normal. We might have to stay up extremely late considering what time it already is."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eight thirty," Makoto told him after he checked his phone. He pocketed the light green device and turned to Haru. "How soon till you are done cooking?"

"Almost done." Haru looked over at Makoto who nodded and went to grab two plates and forks. From the many years the two spent together they could practically read each other's minds. Makoto needed to do most the reading considering the fact Haru doesn't talk as much as others. He didn't mind. Haru was the way he was for a reason and Makoto wasn't going to force him to change. That wouldn't make him a good best friend if he did.

The two boys ate the fish at the table in the kitchen while Makoto went over the basics of the assignment. When the meal was finished Haru placed the dishes in the sink and the two boys retreated to Haru's bedroom. They changed into their sleepwear, careful not to look at each other, which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt for Makoto and just boxers for Haru. Makoto was just grateful that his friend was out of the cold, wet swimming suit. It didn't bother each other in the slightest to be in this state. They do swim together and have been spending the night at each other's houses since the beginning of their relationship.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Makoto asked. Haru and Makoto were sitting side by side on Haru's bed. Their arms pressed together as they worked on their homework for hours on end.

"Does it make sense to you?" Haru didn't look up as he sketched at the top of his paper. The drawing of the waterfall started to take up the whole side of paper that was being unused.

"A little bit. We'll probably understand it better once we learn more about it. Right now we are still just trying to figure it out."

Haru nodded.

"We finally finished though which means we can call it a night." Makoto started to gather up the papers scattered in front of them. Haru just sat down his pencil and shut his eyes. His head fell down slightly to come in contact with Makoto's shoulder. Makoto smiled while he dropped the homework off the side of the bed and slowly moved himself and Haru to a more comfortable position. They now laid side by side with Haru's head still on Makoto's shoulder. After a few minutes Haru turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Makoto's arm. His face buried in Makoto's neck. The olive brown haired teen just used his free hand to grab the sheet and pull it over the two so they could sleep peacefully that night. A smile across his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

Haru didn't particularly care for school. The constant droning of the teacher didn't grab his attention but instead made him look out the window beside him. Haru could easily not do his school work. If his grades plummeted no one but Makoto would even worry. The reason Haru kept his grades high was because he wanted to get out of his house. If he couldn't leave for his future career, whatever that may be, then he will never escape his parents grasps. Haru would rather sit through school than deal with his family any longer than he already has to.

Haru pulled out his sketchbook from his bag along with a set of art pencils. He glanced over at Makoto who was taking notes carefully to make sure he didn't miss a single thing his teacher said. Haru flipped to a new page in his book and picked up one of the sharpened pencils and started to sketch out a circle for the guidelines of the head. The pencil seemed to move on it's own with Haru lost in his thoughts as lines were drawn. Warm eyes staring ahead, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. Haru glanced over to his right every minute or so as he copied the scene beside him down on paper. After much time Haru brushed off the small pieces of eraser on the page and compared his art to the real image.

It was of Makoto chewing on the end of his pencil as he watched the lesson going on in front of him. His notebook opened ready to be filed with any notes Makoto deems important. Haru glanced at his friend to see him jotting down some notes before returning the pencil to his mouth. That poor pencil.

Makoto glanced over at Haru and smiled. Haru's eyes grew wide for a moment, because he was caught staring, before he looked back down at his drawing. The bell rang and Haru stayed seated without taking his eyes off his work.

"What did you draw?" Makoto asked with his bag slung over one of his shoulders. He leant against his desk and peered down at Haru.

"You." Haru held the drawing out to Makoto who grabbed it to get a better look. It wasn't strange for Haru to draw Makoto. Haru enjoyed drawing the things around him when he wasn't able to be in water. Makoto was almost always around Haru so it only made sense that Makoto would show up in Haru's drawings. Makoto studied the piece of art before he handed it back.

"You are such a good artist. It's spot on. I wish I was that talented." Makoto smiled down at Haru.

"You are, just not in art." Haru shut the sketchbook and placed it in his bag along with his set of pencils. He zipped the bag up and stood from his chair. Time to eat lunch.

The two teens sat on the roof eating lunch. After a few minutes of Makoto chatting at Haru Nagisa and Rei showed up to join them. The two boys sat in front of Haru and Makoto. Nagisa in front of Haru and Rei beside him.

"Hey, guys." Nagisa smiled while opening his lunch.

"Where were you guys? You came rather late." Makoto asked.

"Oh, uh, Nagisa and I are working on a project together in school. We stayed after class to work on the outline." Rei pushed his red glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah! It's going to be great. Rei is super smart so this project is going to rock!" Nagisa threw his arms in the air. His fingers spread wide and with excitement.

"How are you, Haruka?" Rei asked while glancing at the older boy.

"Fine." Haru looked toward Makoto who smiled.

"So guys, what are your plans for practice today?" Makoto asked the two other boys.

"We are just hoping to improve," Rei said.

"Yeah!" Nagisa grinned.

"That's good. What about you, Haru?" Makoto turned to look at his friend.

"To be with the water."

"That's just like you." Makoto laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	7. Chapter 7

Haru sat on the floor of his house with his sketchbook on his lap. He would be the tub at the moment but Rin had texted him saying that he was coming over for an emergency. Instead of spending a few minutes in the tub Haru chose to stare at the picture he drew of Makoto days before instead. His finger lightly ran over the outline of Makoto, careful not to smudge the drawing. Why was he examining a drawing of his best friend like some obsessed love sick teen? Haru didn't know and he wouldn't let himself question it. Haru's phone started to ring beside him. The teen sat down his notebook to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Haruka? It's your aunt." Haru blinked his eyes as if to acknowledge her existence. He then remembered that people couldn't see him through the phone.

"Oh, hey."

"I just wanted to tell you that your parents won't be able to make this upcoming swim competition." Haru knew that his aunt was probably shaking her head right now in disappointment. She assumed that the news would break Haru's heart to hear but he was use to it. Every time he had a competition since starting this swim team it was the same thing. Haru's aunt would call him to say that his parents wouldn't be able to make it and that she would come instead with her husband. Haru didn't mind. No one but Makoto knew the difference because none of them have seen Haru's parents. His aunt could also easily pass for his mother. They were twins and the only distinct difference between the two was that his aunt had long black hair unlike his mother, whose hair ended at her chin. His uncle could also pass as his father. The two didn't look alike besides their height but his uncle's black hair and blue eyes made it where he was mistaken for Haru's father every time the two were together. Haru would never deny this accusation. If his aunt and uncle were his real parents he might of prefered it. They were such happy people. He might have had a childhood like Makoto if those two raised him.

"It's okay." Haru shrugged his shoulders.

"I promise I will come along with your uncle in place of them. Is that alright with you, Haruka?" She sounded so consered. Why couldn't his own parents feel that way?

"It's fine. Thanks for caring."

"Of course I care. Your parents care about you too."

"Sure."

"I have to go now. I'll see you at your competition."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye, Haruka."

Haru slipped his phone into his pocket before standing up. Rin should be here any moment. Haru walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He pulled open the front door just as Rin was stepping up the last step. The maroon haired teen looked up surprised.

"What the hell, Haru? Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"No."

"Well you almost did." Rin walked over to Haru and threw his arm over his shoulder. "You are probably wondering what this huge emergency is."

"Not really." Haru looked away from Rin.

"What? You don't want to know?" Rin's mouth opens showing off his pointed teeth as his eyebrows stitch together.

"I don't care."

"Haru!" Rin threw his hands in the air. "Do you just not care about what I have to say?"

"I don't care about what anyone has to say."

"Now that's a lie." Rin placed his hands on his hips with a smile playing at his lips. "You care about what Makoto has to say. You keep tabs on each other and are practically joined at the hip. I'm surprised he's not even here right now."

"That's not true."

"Really? So where is Makoto?"

"Helping his mother clean the house."

"You do keep tabs on each other. How cute." Rin's smile turned into a full on grin as he harassed Haru.

"Cute?" Haru's head snapped toward Rin.

"Yep. Now you care about what I got to say."

"No. Why are you here?" Haru looked away from Rin.

"I know what you are trying to do but I'll give in just this once. I need you to spend time with me cause I can't be in my room anymore. Natori is so disorganized and it's driving me insane. If I have to see that horrible excuse for 'keeping it neat' again I am going to hurt someone." Rin hand came in contact with his forehead as he let out a shaky sigh.

"That's the emergency?"

Rin lifted his head from his hand and grabbed ahold of Haru's shoulders. "Sousuke's busy! You're all I have left."

Haru reached up to grab ahold of Rin's wrists. He then pulled them off of his shoulders. "Glad I'm your last resort."

"I know that you would rather be with your Makoto than me. I know it's no use to even try." Rin rolled his eyes at Haru.

"What are you talking about?" Haru eyed Rin, a lack of emotion in both his face and voice.

"Come on. The other day I asked if you wanted to hang out and you came, _with Makoto_. I don't have anything against the guy but I wouldn't be surprised if he popped out of some bushes right now and just stood there beside you." Rin ran a hand through his maroon hair. "You two are just perfect for each other."

"What?"

"It's like a match made in the swimming heavens. Is that thing? I feel like if you had your own heaven it would just be a swimming pool with Makoto." Rin shook his head and chuckled. "It so would be. You can't go a day without him."

"Can to."

"Okay then for the rest of the time we spend together today you can't say one word about Makoto to me. Deal?" Rin grinned as he held his hand out toward Haru.

"Deal." Haru grasped the hand in front of him and gave it a single shake. It would be easy. He doesn't talk anyway so there is no chance that he will talk about Makoto.

Haru's mind began to wonder as Rin and him walked away from his house. He wondered what his tall friend was doing. Not only him but his younger siblings. Ren and Ran love Haru. They are probably upset that he's not there today. Makoto will end up hearing their complaints for the rest of the night. The two twins will go on about how much more fun they could be having if Haru was there. Poor Makoto...

Haru shook his head in an attempt to erase the thoughts. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Rin and Haru took a bus to a mall, which was Rin's idea. Haru sat silent through the whole ride. He didn't know what he could talk about. The only thing that was even worth talking about in his life was Makoto. He couldn't talk about him. Why did he make this bet anyway? Was there even a prize? Haru shook his head and decided to stare out the window instead of thinking about his best friend.

"Haru, we should check out the movie store," Rin said as they entered the mall.

"Okay."

"I bet there will be some good horror ones there." Rin grinned as he rubbed his hands together. Haru wasn't one for horror movies. It wasn't that they scare him to the point of not enjoying it, he thought that the movies weren't scary at all, but Makoto was terrified of them. Every horror movie those two watched together ended in Makoto hiding behind Haru as the black haired teen watched the movie in disinterest. Haru would always offer to turn the movie off but Makoto would never let him. He would rather be scared out of his mind than make Haru turn off the movie he was enjoying. Makoto is so kind...

"Earth to Haru," Rin said waving his hand in front of Haru's face. "Are you in there? Is anyone in there?" Rin rapped his knuckles against Haru's forehead.

"That hurts you know."

"He's alive!" Rin slung his arm over Haru's shoulder. "I thought I had almost lost you. That would have been tragic."

"Sure." The two moseyed there way to the movie store making small talk the whole way. A more accurate depiction would be that Haru said a few words in reply to Rin, who talked to Haru like he had never left to Australia.

"Haru, look," Rin whispered suddenly while pulling his friend closer.

"What?" Haru sighed.

"Are Nagisa and Rei dating or something? Look at them." Rin pointed to the food court. Rei and Nagisa sat at one of the tables alone together. A pile of food laid across the table that Nagisa was eating. Rei sat with his elbows propped up on the table and his chin rested in his hands. It was as if he thought watching Nagisa was oldly... beautiful.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter either way." Haru turned away. He had seen that look before. Green eyes gave him that look more times than he could count.

"I'm not against it. Actually, I'm not surprised. What shocks me is that you and Makoto aren't together." Rin shrugged his shoulders before turning back toward the store. Haru froze which made Rin's arm slide off his shoulders.

"Why do you keep saying this stuff?" Haru wouldn't turn to look back at Rin. Why couldn't he just let this go? Is this really bugging him that much? It's not like he wanted to be with Makoto. He just drew him all the time, cared for him more than anything else, and thought about him most of the day.

"Because it's true." Rin crossed his arms over his chest. A smile tugged at his lips.

Haru wasn't even paying to Rin anymore. His mind was lost in the eyes of Makoto. He didn't have to be there to get lost in eyes such as that. Haru couldn't listen to Rin. He was too busy thinking of all the times he had felt Makoto's soft hair that brushed against Haru's face when his friend turned in his sleep. Haru couldn't even understand Rin. He was too busy hearing Makoto's heart beat whenever the two were close while trying to sleep. Haru couldn't even think about Rin. He was too busy wondering why the hell he was here instead of where his best friend was.

"Holy shit I think I love Makoto."

"Took you long enough to realize it." Rin chuckled. Haru's head snapped toward the maroon haired teen. "Don't be so surprised. I've been standing here for like five minutes watching you fantasise. Can we just get a move on? I think Sousuke should be back now. I'll just go hang out with him."

"Okay." Haru started to walk away.

"Haru!" Rin called out before he jogged to catch up.

"Yes?"

"You are going to Makoto's house. Right?"

"Yes."

"Tell him how you feel."

"Uh... okay." Haru sped walked away, leaving Rin behind. Rin pulled out his cell phone to call up his friend.

"Hey, dude, I just got ditched. You should come meet me at the mall. Bring your wallet too and buy me something pretty. I just convinced Haru to pursue Makoto." Rin laughed as Sousuke replied on the other line. "We all knew it would happen some day. Now get over here. I want my something pretty." Rin paused for a second before speaking again then hanging up the phone. "I love you too. Bye."

Haru sat on the bus with his cell phone in his lap. He just texted Makoto asking him to come over cause he had important news. He even said that Makoto could spend the night if he wanted. He was so stupid. There was no way he could do this. Haru couldn't even hold a normal conversation let alone tell his best friend that he had feelings for him. He couldn't.

Why should he confess anyway? Makoto was so wonderful and Haru was just... a person. He wasn't anything important. No one loved him. No one cared for him. His own parents won't talk to him. He should tell Makoto that he didn't have anything to say. Makoto could see right through him though. Haru shook his head. He messed everything up. No one cared for him. No one.

But Makoto did.

Makoto loved him. Makoto stuck by his side through thick and thin. He was there for everything. For the treatment Haru received and for the other things Haru went through. There were nights that Haru couldn't sleep that Makoto stayed up with him. School was the next morning but Makoto never mind. It was because he cared. Haru tightened his grip around his phone. He was doing this. There was no going back. Not now. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

The moment Haru's feet made contact with the ground outside of the bus stop he broke into a run. If he didn't do this now then he would convince himself not to. He would go back to drawing pictures of Makoto and falling asleep next to him with a pit in his stomach because something was missing. The fact they aren't a couple was it. That pit was disappointment. Haru wanted it gone. The day Ran and Ren said that Haru and Makoto remind them of their parents, because of the way they treated each other, made Haru's mind go blank. Makoto just laughed it off but Haru had frozen in place. He didn't want to think about it then. He was in denial then. He's not now.

Haru swung open his front door to see Makoto standing there. Nothing special was happening beside the fact that Makoto was there. Just standing there. For Haru. Haru knew he had to get this out now. _Now_. Right as the thought entered his mind that Makoto might reject him, Haru spoke. No chance of taking back his words now.

"Makoto, I think I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Makoto, I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh, Haru, I love you too."

* * *

 **.  
**

* * *

Authors Note: This will probably be the only AN you will ever get but I just have to say... why yes, this is the end of the chapter. This is the whole freaking chapter. After starting this chapter like five different ways I liked this way the best.  
I am currently writing the next chapter so hopefully I will have it done soon.  
Enjoy this pea sized chapter cause to be honest... I like it.  
Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note... at the beginning. I'm just going nuts with these! For reals though, this first scene is completely based off a MakoHaru picture I saw. I really wanted to give credit and share this picture with you. (Mostly cause it's uber cute). Fanfiction wont let me share links though so... I can't. If you know of a way I can that's be cool but until then I'm just going to have to cry.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Haru laid his head back on the rim of his bathtub. The water surrounding him made him feel utterly relaxed. He took in a deep breath as he felt a hand run through his hair. Haru opened his eyes to see Makoto's face smiling down at him. Makoto's hand was no longer in Haru's hair but instead rested beside Haru's head. Haru didn't believe that a bath could have ever gotten better but he was proven wrong. Just the mere presence of Makoto made everything better. Locking eyes with him as he smiled down at Haru made his heart pound.

"I love you," Haru whispered.

"I love you too." Makoto's smile grew slightly. The two wouldn't look away from each other. They didn't want to do such a thing. Haru reached up and cupped Makoto's cheek.

"Do you want mackerel for dinner?"

Makoto laughed before nodding his head. It had been like that since Haru confessed his feelings a few weeks ago. Haru would say the most random things but Makoto never did mind. Actually, Makoto loved that Haru would say such things. It was just like him.

"I should make dinner than." Haru pulled his hand away and Makoto stood. Makoto reached out his hand to help pull Haru out of the tub.

"I could help you cook dinner," Makoto said after he handed Haru a towel.

"You can't cook."

"Then teach me."

Haru blinked a few times before he nodded his head once. Makoto took the towel from Haru and followed him into the kitchen. Haru put his apron on over his swimsuit and began to show Makoto how to cook the fish. Makoto watched carefully and asked questions along the way that Haru didn't answer very well. 'When it feels right' was not a proper response to how long the fish should be cooked. Makoto will just learn the recipe on his own from his mother later.

"I'll probably mess up the first few times I make it." Makoto scratched the back if his head.

"Don't ruin mackerel." Haru placed the cooked fish on two different plates.

"It's a learning process."

"Learn faster."

"I'll try." Makoto shook his head and fished two forks out of a drawer. Haru handed Makoto one of the plates and Makoto handed him one of the forks. The two teens made their way outside and sat on the front porch. They ate in silence and after the meal was over they set aside their plates and linked their fingers together.

"That was really good, Haru. Thanks for making dinner."

"You're welcome." Haru's eyes flicked towards Makoto. The sun reflected off of Makoto's skin as he gazed up at the setting sun. Haru wished he had his sketchbook handy to draw this but it was in his bedroom. The amount of drawing of his boyfriend filled many of the pages. Pictures of Makoto swimming, him laughing, him sleeping, him grinning. It was all Haru wanted to draw lately. His last picture was of Makoto playing with his younger siblings. The twins demanded to keep that one.

"Haru, when the sunset is over we should go inside and do our homework. You should also change out of your swimsuit."

Haru nodded.

They watched the sun set side by side. Their linked hands rested on their thighs that were pressed together. Haru's head rested against Makoto's shoulder.

The colors if the sunset blended together in such beauty that it was hard to look away. Red, orange, yellow all morphing together to make the scene that everyone aws at. The colors darkened slowly until the sun had disappeared all together. Haru and Makoto were left just looking up into the night sky.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold and we have homework to do." Makoto stood along with Haru. They walked inside together to change into their pajamas. After changing they made their way into the living room to do homework. Makoto sat with his legs cris crossed over each other on the floor, his back was pressed against the wall. Haru was sitting on Makoto's lap with his legs pulled up so that his heels met with Makoto's legs. Haru's back was pressed against the soft fabric of Makoto's shirt and Makoto's arms wrapped around Haru's waist. The math book that they were working in was on Haru's knees as the black haired teen worked in it.

The studying was going smoothly. Makoto helped Haru with math and Haru helped Makoto with calligraphy, which was the closest to art Makoto could get. Not that he could really even _get_ that.

"I have never been good at calligraphy," Makoto said as he watched Haru draw lines which formed the word free.

"It's just fancy writing."

"My handwriting is terrible." Makoto rested his chin in the crook of Haru's neck.

"It's easy."

"For you. You are an artist, Haru. I can't draw anything that looks good." Makoto pulled Haru a little closer making him mess up on the next word he was writing.

Haru didn't deny that Makoto was bad at art. Makoto was terrible at anything artistic. Just the simple task of writing was sloppy and sometimes hard to read. Instead of saying anything Haru just flipped his pencil around to erase the mistake that was made.

"Oh, sorry, Haru, I didn't mean to mess you up."

"It's fine." Haru fixed his mistake and finished the word he was working on in a few short strokes. He then set aside his notebook and pencil.

"Why are you stopping?" Makoto's eyebrows pulled together as he moved his head from the crook of Haru's neck to the top of Haru's shoulder a few inches over.

"I'm taking a break." Haru crossed his arms over his stomach so they laid on top on Makoto's. He turned his head slightly so he was look at Makoto. Makoto turned his head so that their noses pressed together. A smile crossed Makoto's face.

"Haru, I am so happy that this happened."

"Me too."

"I mean, I'm just so happy when I'm with-" Makoto was cut off by the front slamming open.

The sight that Mr. and Mrs. Nanase beheld was something they were not prepared for.

Makoto was sitting on the floor in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers with Haru sitting on his lap with just boxers. Their heads turned toward the door with wide eyes. It was very obvious that the position they were in showed something more than friendship.

"Haruka!" Mrs. Nanase yelled as she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"What the hell is this?!" Mr. Nanase was fuming. "We come home for two days and this what we find? Our son sluting around with his friend?!"

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Haru tightened his grip on Makoto's arms.

"Can a man not come into his own home? A better question would be what you are doing here?" Mr. Nanase waved his hand at the scene before him. "Get up, Haruka."

"But, Dad."

"Get the hell up, Haruka."

Haru pushed himself up from Makoto's lap.

"Come over here."

Haru calmly walked toward his father. He knew everything would be worse if he didn't obey.

 _Smack._

"No son of mine is going to be like this," Mr. Nanase said through his clenched teeth. Makoto jumped up from his spot and ran toward Haru whose cheek was bright red.

"Dad," Haru said once Makoto reached him. Haru reached out and grabbed Makoto's hand. "I am going to be like this."

"What?"

"I love him."

 _Smack._

"Haru!" Makoto let go of Haru's hand to grab ahold of his face. "Are you okay?"

"You need to leave, Makoto." Haru placed his hand over Makoto's which was holding Haru's throbbing cheek.

"I'm not leaving."

"Makoto, go to my room or out of my house."

"No."

"Makoto." Haru's eyes pleaded which was a drastic change from his normal expression. "I don't want you to see this."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of this goddamn house, Makoto!" Mr. Nanase yelled. "You let my worthless son ruin you. Leave before the damage is permanent." Mrs. Nanase just nodded her head before she walked to her bedroom. She didn't even try to stop what was happening.

"Sir, I do not agree with-Haru!" Makoto was cut off as Haru roughly shoved Makoto towards his bedroom. Haru then turned toward his father. His face stoic.

"Dad. I am going to my room."

"Not with that boy. Who do you even think you are?" Mr. Nanase took a step toward Haru. Makoto did as well but Haru turned and shook his head at him.

"I don't know."

"You are ungrateful. You are disobedient. You are a failure. All you do is swim! I don't even know why we keep you around." Mr. Nanase was right in front of Haru. He lifted his hands up and shoved Haru back, making the boy fall downward. "Do you know why we keep you around, Haruka?" He took a few steps forward to close the distance made from the fall.

"No."

"Well, I don't know either." Mr. Nanase reached down and wrapped his hand around Haru's hair and yanked upward.

Haru screamed.

Makoto screamed.

Mr. Nanase didn't make a sound.

The ault dragged his son across the room toward his bedroom. He swung open the door and pulled his son inside. Mr. Nanase threw Haru onto his bed. Haru's head slammed into the wall. "Do you still want to be with that kid?" Mr. Nanase asked.

"Yes, Dad." Haru didn't look up at his father.

"Fine. Just don't refer to me as your father ever again." Before storming from the room Mr. Nanase grabbed Haru by the shoulders and pulled him forward before shoving him back into the wall again. Haru's head snapped back against the hard surface.

Mr. Nanase left the room right as Makoto ran in. An ice pack in his hand. He shut the door behind him and ran to Haru. The black haired teen barely even seemed conscious. Makoto sat by Haru and pulled him onto his lap before he placed the ice pack against Haru's head.

"I should have stepped in. I could have stopped this. Oh, why didn't I do anything?" Makoto said to himself while shaking his head.

"Makoto..." Haru's breathy voice sounded exhausted. "Don't feel... guilty. I would never want someone like you... to feel bad about something... that happens all the time."

"But I could have stopped it."

"No." Haru tried to shake his head but just winced instead from the pain of even attempting to move his beaten head. "He would have just hurt you too." Haru placed his hand on Makoto's leg. "I would never want you to get hurt."

Haru then passed out.

"Haru? Haru?" Makoto's eyes were wide as his boyfriend laid limp in his arms. "Haru, wake up." Makoto tried his best to keep Haru upright with one arm as the other held the ice pack on Haru's head. "Oh, Haru, please wake up." Tears formed in Makoto's eyes. "For all that is holy, Haru, wake up."

Haru didn't wake up. Not for few hours anyway. The whole time Makoto held him and prayed for him to wake up. He couldn't lose Haru. Not now. Not ever. As Haru laid seemingly lifeless in Makoto's arms the only thing that kept the teen from giving up himself was the steady heartbeat within Haru.

When Haru's eyes slowly opened the first thing that he registered was that someone was kissing him. Makoto soon pulled away and hugged Haru.

"You're alive. Oh, I'm so glad you are alive."


	10. Chapter 10

Haru liked traveling the world. He really did. His only complaint was that his tall, olive brown haired love couldn't tag along. He was in college, in Tokyo, studying his heart out. Haru was proud of him but he also missed him. He missed him very deeply.

"How do you deal with being away from Sousuke?" Haru asked Rin while fiddling with the straw in his drink.

"How do I deal? This is like a vacation! I don't have to put up with him." Rin laughed and poked Haru in the head. "Just think of it like that."

"I don't want to be vacationing without Makoto," Haru mumbled.

Rin sighed and rested his elbow on the plastic table in the food court. "I know how you feel. Being without Sousuke sucks. I just talk to him as often as I can."

"I try to talk to him."

"I know, you're busy. I know how you feel. We have the same career." Rin rested his chin on his open palm.

Haru looked down at the phone in his hands. Makoto promised he would call. It's been ten minutes since he was suppose to. Haru was growing worried. What if something had happened?

"Don't worry so much. He's fine." Rin pulled out his own phone and began to scroll through it. He stop for a moment as his phone beeped in a signal of a message.

"Let me guess. Sousuke."

"Yep." Rin replied to the message before looking up at Haru. "Dude, stop worrying so much. He'll be fine. Why does this freak you out so much?"

Haru shrugged as if he had no clue but he knew why. Haru couldn't stand the thought of losing Makoto. The idea filled him with fear. If the one person who understood him fully was to ever leave? Haru wasn't sure he could live with himself. Those times when they are apart Haru's sleeping levels dropped immensely. At first it got to the point where Haru wasn't doing as well at swimming because he was so exhausted. When Makoto found out about this he demanded Haru changed his sleeping ways. The only way Haru could sleep is if he knew Makoto was there. More importantly there when he _woke up_. Makoto kept his phone under his pillow so if Haru ever called him, he would be sure to answer. No one knew this. No would _understand_ this. Makoto did. He understood perfectly, which is why Haru couldn't lose him.

"Haru, you need to loosen up a little. I know Makoto. He's fine."

"I hope so." Haru continued to stare at his phone for a few minutes before it started to ring.

"Told you he would be fine." Rin rolled his eyes as he watched Haru jump up from his seat. He gave a quick wave goodbye before answering his phone.

"Hello?" Haru turned and began to leave the mall Rin and him were in.

"Hey, Haru, sorry I didn't call sooner. My parents called me," Makoto said on the other end of the phone. Haru could picture him scratching the back of his head with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine." Haru swerved in between people without even glancing at them so he could exit the building.

"Ren and Ran kept on saying they wanted to talk to you. It was really sweet."

Haru rolled his eyes.

"They really miss not seeing you anymore. I miss you too but at least we can talk this much."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Haru, we usually talk before bed. I'm not complaining but why did you want me to call now?" Haru remembered all the nights spent on the phone and over video calls. Makoto would almost always fall asleep during their conversation. Haru never did mind. When they were having video calls Haru would just enjoy Makoto's sleeping presence for a while before ending the call. This would not be the case tonight.

"I had something important to say." Haru made his way down the many row of cars in the parking lot until he came to a white electric Nissan.

"Really? What's that?" Makoto's voice sounded extremely curious.

"I lied to you about how long this swimming season is." Haru fished the car keys out of his pocket and shoved them into the lock of the car.

"What are you going on about, Haru?" Makoto chuckled on the other end of the call.

"I'm heading to the airport right now. I have a ticket for Tokyo." Haru pulled open the door and slid into the driver's seat of the car.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah." Haru put the key into the ignition and turned it on. "I'm leaving now."

"When will you be back?"

"Late."

"How late?"

"Ten or eleven?"

"Haru, why didn't you tell me?!" The smile in Makoto's voice was extremely obvious to Haru.

"I dunno. Wanted to surprise you."

"You surely did just that. Make it home safe okay? I have schooling I need to attend to. I'll see you when you get home."

"See you then."

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you too, Makoto."

Haru pulled onto the highway and stepped on the gas just slightly. He couldn't wait till he got home to his precious Makoto.

* * *

Haru did not like airplanes. The sounds around him and the turbulence did not make him feel free. The lack of water made his toes curl and his mouth dry. The fact that he was so far away from Makoto, who was on the ground, made his head spin.

Out of all the things his job made him do, it's was one of his least favorites.

Haru gripped the armrests when the plane jolted and squeezed his eyes shut. When the plane settled down he opened his eyes and looked around. No one seemed to be affected by this like he was. Haru turned on the DVD player built into the back of the seat in front of him. He picked up the headphones and put them on before he picked out a random movie. He didn't even pay much attention to the movie. His mind was too groggy for it.

Haru wanted to sleep. Nothing was really processing in his brain beside the fact that everyone around him was asleep. Haru couldn't though, the idea of it made him shudder. Not with all these people around. He didn't even like sleeping alone in a hotel room. On a airplane? Full of judging strangers? That would never happen. Even if Makoto was here he wouldn't do it. Never would he sleep around strangers. It would end terribly.

This ride was going to be long.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock at night when Haru arrived. His suitcase was slung over one of his shoulders and he fished for the keys to the apartment. Once the key was in the lock Haru carefully pushed open the front door.

Makoto sat beside the glass coffee table. His arms folded on the table with his head resting on them like a pillow. His glasses were still perched on his face. Homework was scattered around him. He fell asleep waiting for Haru to return.

Haru placed his suitcase down by the front door along with his shoes. He closed the door slowly and locked it. He then removed his jacket and walked into the apartment. He made his way over to Makoto and sat beside him, with his head rested on Makoto's shoulder. Haru closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, happy to back with his boyfriend.

 _"I'm home."_


	11. Chapter 11

Haru awoke with a jolt. His breathing was heavy and sweat covered his forehead. Last nights dream still weighing on his mind. He glanced around at the scene around him. He sat by the glass table in the living room all by himself. Haru must of fallen asleep on Makoto when he came home the night. Wait. Haru's eyes widened. Haru is alone. Makoto isn't there. Panic started to set in when Haru heard some humming.

Haru slowly pulled himself off the ground. His bones popped under his skin as he stood. His whole being was sore like it was almost every morning after he slept. He made his way toward the kitchen where the humming was coming from.

Makoto stood in the kitchen with Haru's blue apron wrapped around his waist. He hummed quietly to himself before placing a slice of mackerel on a skillet. He was slightly hunched over to cook the fish making him appear a few inches shorter. Haru slowly walked up behind Makoto and stood up on his tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's middle and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I like mackerel."

Makoto grinned and flipped the fish. "That's why I'm making it."

"That's my apron."

"Is it alright if I use it?" Makoto glanced at Haru from the corner of his eye before looking back at the food before him.

"Yes."

Makoto nodded his head before asking Haru to grab some plates and forks. Haru did as he was told and soon the two were breakfast together.

The two were eating peacefully when something jump against Haru's leg. The black haired boy looked down at the source. Playing with Haru's pant leg was a small orange kitten. It's big blue eyes stared up at Haru as it gnawed on Haru's pants. It's small paws were on Haru's leg making the kitten stand up. Haru reached down and picked up the cat. He held it close to his face and the kitten reached out and batted Haru's nose. Haru blinked, slightly surprised, before he looked at Makoto.

"Is this the kitten you told me about?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Luna. She's extremely playful." Makoto smiled at Haru, the sight amusing him.

"It's cute." Haru set the cat down.

"Yeah, I should probably feed her this morning." Makoto stood up and left the room to go feed the cat. Luna ran to keep up with Makoto's long strides. A week before Makoto had asked Haru if he could adopt a kitten. He had really wanted to for a long time and thought that it could keep him company while Haru was gone. Haru couldn't say no.

When breakfast was over Haru and Makoto chatted while Makoto worked on his school work. Makoto sat on the floor with his school books scattered in front of him. Luna sat on his lap and Haru knelt behind him with his hands rested on Makoto's shoulders and his chin rested on his right hand. Makoto chewed on the end of his pencil as he worked. His other hand was playing with the kitten on his lap. Haru was silent throughout this. He just watched as Makoto jotted down the answers to problems and would sometimes help him with a question.

The day passed normally. The only change being the new pet wandering around the house. Makoto and Haru were practically joined at the hip and did everything together. Even when Haru went to soak in the tub Makoto was there. He sat on the outside talking to him the whole time.

Soon enough Haru's least favorite time of the day rolled by. Night time. The two climbed into bed together and Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto. He didn't want to sleep. In fact Haru was _scared_ to sleep. Makoto had dozed off not long after they had gotten to bed. Haru knew that he wouldn't be sleeping for long though. He rarely got a good sleep anymore when Haru was around. It made Haru feel awful. No one could get a good rest with someone like Haru sleeping beside them. The things that happen to him made sleeping into a chore and no longer a luxury.

They started out as being rare. Once a month at the most. Soon though, they got to be more common. One then even twice a week. Now, it happens every night. It chances of it not happening was very slim, so slim it wasn't even something Haru hoped for anymore.

Haru sighed and closed his eyes. The world around him dissipating as he entered his hell.

 _"What the hell, Haruka? Did you really think we wouldn't care?" Mr. Nanase hissed as he stood before his son. "With all that you have done? You are a mess. You are a disgrace. I hate you. I hate you." Mr. Nanase's leg swung out and slammed against Haru's side._

 _"I know you do. I hate me too." Haru didn't look up at his father._

 _"You better hate yourself because this is all your fault. If you didn't hate yourself for this then you would worse than the fungus between my toes."_

 _"What's my fault?" Haru looked up at the man before him. Mr. Nanase's eyes were wide, full of rage and borderline insanity. Trails of red fell from his hairline down his face._

 _"All of this." Mr. Nanase took a step to the side to reveal Makoto. His face was beaten and bloody. One of his eyes were swollen and blood ran down from his mouth in a steady stream._

 _"No! Makoto!" Haru tried to sit up but a foot held him down. He looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Nanase pushing a lock of short black hair behind her ear before shoving her high heel into Haru's back. The tip of the heel dug into his spine making Haru scream out in pain._

 _"Look at what you have caused," she said._

 _Haru looked back at Makoto to see his father making his way towards the boy. Mr. Nanase shoved Makoto down onto his stomach and straddled his back. He reached forward and grabbed ahold of Makoto's hair and yanked upward._

 _"No! No! Please don't hurt him! Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Makoto!" The tears wouldn't stop flowing as Haru's voice ripped away from his throat._

 _"But don't you see, Haruka?" Mr. Nanase's voice was sickly calm. "This hurts you much more. Plus, it's your fault this is happening to him. You brought him into this. If only you had left him alone." Mr. Nanase yanked on Makoto's hair again causing it to rip away from his head. A scream came from Makoto which could only match the volume of the cry from Haru._

 _"I'm begging you," Haru sobbed, "don't hurt Makoto."_

 _"We are going to do more than hurt him, Haruka. We are going to kill him."_

Screams came from Haru as he grabbed Makoto's shirt.

"Please, let him go," Haru cried completely asleep as he tugged on Makoto's shirt. "Don't kill him! I can't have you killing him!"

"It's okay, Haru," Makoto whispered while running his fingers through Haru's hair. He woke up moments after Haru started squirming and screaming from the nightmare. "It's not real. You're dreaming. I swear, you're dreaming."

 _"Stop torturing him!" Haru reached out for Makoto but he was much too far away to actually touch him._

 _"We're almost done," Mr. Nanase said._

 _"Yeah," Mrs. Nanase added, "he's almost dead."_

Haru screams made Makoto's heart ache. His sobs made Makoto's brain throb. His words of sorrow made Makoto's mind panic. The worst part about it was that Makoto couldn't do anything. He couldn't make Haru feel better. He couldn't wake Haru up, for then he wouldn't get the much needed sleep. He couldn't change what was happening in Haru's head to be something pleasant. He couldn't do anything but hold his lover while he screamed in agony in his arms. He just had to sit there and try his hardest not to cry.

 _"Haru! Don't worry about me!" Makoto yelled while Mr. Nanase kicked him in the side. Most of his hair had been ripped from his head and now Mr. Nanase had moved to kicking him till all his teeth fell out and his ribs snapped._

 _"I am going to worry about you!" Haru watched Makoto get beaten as he laid there, with his mother holding him down. "Just let me save him!"_

 _"Alright, fine. I'm sick of hearing your pleading." Mrs. Nanase sighed while lifting her foot off of Haru. The boy stood and ran toward Makoto. When he reached him he shoved his father aside who vanished when he hit the ground._

 _"Makoto!" Haru knelt down and pulled his beloveid onto his lap._

 _"Are you okay, Haru?" Makoto asked with a wince._

 _"Of course I'm fine. Are you okay? We need to get you to a hospital."_

 _"I'm fine. I'll be alright." Makoto reached up and broken bloodied hand. The fingers were all bent out of place from where Mr. Nanase had repeatedly jumped on them. He placed his hand on Haru's face, trying to cup his cheek the best way he could. "I love you."_

 _"Don't say that like you're dying." Haru glared down at Makoto._

 _"I just wanted to say... that I ... love..." Makoto's hand falls down and his body goes limp. Haru cried out and pulled Makoto close._

 _"Makoto, wake up! Wake up, Makoto! I didn't even get to say it back. I love you too! I love you too!"_

 _The calm yet sadistic voice of Mr. Nanase rang in Haru's ears as he sobs._

 _"This is all your fault."_

Haru awoke with a jolt. Sweat covered his forehead and his head was pounding. He turned around to see Makoto. His didn't know if he should smile or cry. The nightmare kept coming back to his mind and Makoto kept switching from what was actually before him to the lifeless body in his arms.

"You're awake." Makoto's body flashed back to normal.

"You're alive!" Haru hugged Makoto with a vice like grip. He couldn't say anything more. The nightmare still haunted him. The only thing that stopped him from breaking down completely was the arms wrapped around him and the steady heartbeat coming from Makoto.

Haru hated sleeping. What he hated more than sleeping was dreaming. What he hated more than dreaming was his Nightmare Disorder which corrupted his dreams into something to fear. The cursed disorder that came from living with his parents that made something as peaceful as sleep turn into a form of torture. Haru hated it. He hated it all.

Haru loved Makoto. He loved the way his smile brightened his world. He loved the way his embrace could make all the world's problems disappear. Even if every time Haru looked at Makoto he was bombarded with all of nightmares he has had with him in it, Haru still loved Makoto.

Makoto saved Haru. Even with Haru in this poor state Makoto saved him. He saved him from the world, from his family, and most importantly from himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Soo... That was what I was building this whole story up to. THE END!  
Anyway, Nightmare Disorder is a real thing that is hard to deal with. (I know. I've been in Makoto's position.) If you may have this disorder or just want to get to know more about it I encourage you to research it. It's pretty terrifying thing to go through. Sadly this dream Haru had is only a taste of what ND is like.

ANYWAY, I don't know if I want to do an epilogue or not so for now I'm going to mark this as finish.  
Thanks for sticking with this story even though there is probably so much wrong with it. I appreciate it.


End file.
